This invention pertains to a writing device, and more particularly to a writing device incorporating multiple colors.
The arts of writing and drawing are ancient ones. Cave paintings are some extraordinarily early examples of drawing. And written language goes back at least as far as Egyptian culture.
But there have always been limits to what can be done with writing and drawing. First and foremost is the limitation of xe2x80x9cone pen=one color and pen size.xe2x80x9d Even today, graphic artists have tremendous numbers of pens, each dedicated to a single combination of color and nib size. Further, manufacturers generally limit the color choices available to artists. When the graphic artist wants a different color or to use a different nib, the graphic artist must change pens, and find a pen with the best match for the desired color.
Painters typically work with only a few brushes of different sizes, and mix their own colors. But even with only a few brushes, changing the size of the brush requires changing brushes. Further, reusing brushes requires cleaning them with chemicals. And mixing colors on a palette is difficult work, requiring a high degree of skill to know what colors to mix and in what proportions.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.